Shattered Perceptions
by turtlerad17
Summary: Darkfic. Fleeing her persecutor, Aeris rushes head first towards the Lost City, Ajit, and right into the arms of her predestined killer. A decision is made by the most unlikely of sources, one that will change the path of destiny forever. AS


Shattered Perceptions

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7.

Just a notice that the ending for this story will be _radically_ different from Children of Prophecy's ending. Expect the unexpected.

* * *

It hurt, oh it hurt. Everything was twisted and wrong. The ones she was closest to were the ones who were the most ignorant of her inner plight. There was one among them who wasn't what they seemed and to all appearances nothing was wrong. Such was the heartbreak and suffering of the last Cetra, who by now thoroughly looked forward to and embraced her destiny which would give her blessed release and escape.

That double-faced jackal that came to her every night and broke her heart anew was confidently walking in front of her, the other members of the small traveling group bent on saving the planet unaware of the sins he committed against her being when they were asleep. Oh how she wished that there was a person she could confess her heartache and feelings of betrayal to, but alas there was no such person. Sometimes she thought that it would have been better if they had never met in the first place, but without that faithful encounter she would still be in Midgar, very possibly locked up in Hojo's lab.

Aeris shivered at that thought, better to be where she was now than to be the object of a demented scientist's attention. Even a shattered heart is better than a shattered soul, which she would have if she had never been introduced to AVALANCHE. That fact was probably the only good thing that had come out of their ill-omened meeting. It had started out so innocently and had seemed like a grand adventure. What young, impoverished city girl wouldn't want to get out and explore the world? Especially one whose head was full of dreams and unrealistic expectations about what life was outside the city. _Like I was all those months ago,_ Aeris ruefully thought.

What had seemed like a fresh new opportunity for the naive young flower seller quickly degenerated into a living nightmare. The night after they had left Kalm he had first came for her, waking her and taking her out for a quiet moonlit stroll outside the town. Aeris unaware of his true intentions had eagerly gone off with the handsome sword-wielder thinking only of a romantic rendezvous with her crush. Oh how in retrospect she wished that first night had been only an innocent midnight walk under the stars.

Various different scenarios had been running through her unrealistic little head as they silently had ambled across the cobblestones of the silent, sleeping town. At this hour the only place that was still active was the bar and even it had only a few quiet patrons inside, silently mulling over their drinks. Low cricket song was the only sound that interrupted the stillness, a deep contrast to the noisy bustling scene that the town was during the day.

Out of the hotel and past all the various shops he had led her, the grip on he had on her arm soft yet firm. They wandered past the open city gates, a relic of times past where bandit attacks were a very real threat, now left open at all hours of the day and night in friendly welcome with the promise of good hospitality. Past the farms located outside the town's wall they meandered, a peaceful, quaint scene that drew the eyes away from the lingering shadows of harder, more dangerous times that Kalm had experienced in times long gone. Eventually the farms that provided the city with all of its produce retreated out of view and their feet were now walking on grass instead of a dirt path.

Finally they were out and away from the town's outskirts, but her companion showed no signs of stopping. They continued to get further and further away from the town, passing the occasional abandoned shepard's hut. He stopped their march in front of a particularly shabby and run down one that looked like it hadn't been used for decades and disappeared inside the gloomy darkness of the shelter. Thankful for the rest the unsuspecting flower seller had trustingly followed her companion into the shack.

She had sat down on the debris-littered dirt floor of the shelter rubbing her sore feet to help relieve some of the ache. Her companion had settled down next to her then, without warning had looped his arm around her waist and dragged her closer until there was only an inch separating their noses. They had stared into each other's eyes for some moments before his mouth descended onto hers, harsh and demanding. Normally Aeris would have been thrilled with her crush suddenly kissing her so heatedly and with such want, but instead she felt a chill of foreboding and danger.

Aeris had stubbornly ignored that feeling, a decision she regretted terribly. Instead she had opened her mouth allowing his tongue greater access. While she certainly was enjoying his ministrations, the feeling that something was wrong kept on growing. Still she foolishly ignored it, allowing her partner to make greater advances on her. It was only when she felt his hand dangerously close to her underwear that her eyes snapped open and she hastily scooted away from her companion.

Apparently during their long kiss, he had been stealthily and skillfully unbuttoning her dress and now enough of them were unfastened to show her bellybutton. Aeris blushed in shame at allowing herself to be seen in such a state. She fumbled trying to hurriedly re-button all the ones that had been undone. Her companion uttered an angry sound halfway between a growl and an explicative. Alarmed she shot a glance at the source of the noise.

What she saw didn't do anything to alleviate her sudden fears. Her companion's eyes were glowing in anger and she could tell that he was lost in his rage. Swiftly advancing towards the now cowering Cetra, he shoved her up against the damp stone wall of the shelter, his fingers digging into her arms due to his harsh grip on them.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he exploded.

"I thought that this was a date, not a make-out session," she murmured.

"Then why the hell were you leading me on so much!" he snarled, shaking her roughly for extra emphasis.

"But I th…thought that all you w…wa…wanted to do was kiss, I...I'm not r…r…ready for that type of relationship," Aeris stammered confused and hurt.

"Who do you think you are to lead me on and then deny me? Not ready for this type of relationship? Bullshit! You got me so worked up and you're not going to leave me high and dry," he yelled at the now sobbing Aeris, shaking her even harder.

"No please don't!" Aeris hysterically begged him.

"I don't care! I'm going to take what I want to sate my needs," he bellowed at her.

He was brutal and rough and it was over in a matter of minutes. A river of blood was running down one of her legs as she struggled to get up. The only thing running through her head was _why?_ She felt torn and dirty, a terrible compliment to her shattered and abused heart.

As he was pulling up his pants Aeris felt a small part of her heart die. Her innocence brutally ripped from her, Aeris felt alone and bereft of support. With tears now freely streaming down her face and dripping down onto the dirt floor the man she now feared more than any other cast the sobbing Cetra a last glance and left the shack to head back to town while it was still dark out. The words he uttered as he left chilled her to the bone.

"Don't bother telling any of the others about this, they won't believe you. And don't try to run away, if you do I will hunt you down and kill you. Slowly and painfully where no one will hear your screams."

Aeris slumped to the ground, allowing the dirt to absorb her tears after hearing those words that sealed her fate. She stayed in that position for almost an hour before realizing that she had to keep this a secret from the rest of the group. She had to protect the others from his rage and abuse. Her purpose was to protect even though she was the one in need of protection. She had endured hardship her whole life, what more could he do that hadn't already been done to her? Such were the thoughts running through her head as she painfully struggled to her feet and started staggering her way back to the hotel.

* * *

He had come for her the next night after that and the next and the next. She eventually just started laying there motionless while he performed his nightly ministrations, unthinking, unfeeling, just wanting to get it over with. No longer was she concerned about finding her true love or having a grand adventure, even the poignant detail of her lost virginity didn't bother her much anymore. Every night spent with him shaved off a bit more of her sanity along with another part of her dying inside. The only thing that kept her going on was the fact that it would be over soon.

_ I have nothing left to live for except for my destiny… a tragic one at that…_ Aeris lamented. She just had to keep on living for a few more weeks until she performed her ultimate duty to the planet, her suffering was nothing compared to the importance of fulfilling it. But with her destiny complete she would finally be free.

Aeris wasn't stupid, she knew exactly the fate that awaited her at the Lost City. That was why she was rushing off towards it now, hope in her heart that it was finally almost over. With the fulfillment of her duty to protect the planet from Meteor, now that the Black Materia was in Sephiroth's hands, Aeris would be free to escape from her misery, her broken heart and from _him_ by embracing her martyrdom at the hands of a madman.

Everything had been going on as usual, travel and battling random monsters by day, resting and receiving her midnight visits by night. Then they had come upon the depilated Temple of the Ancients where the most powerful relic of dark magicks was sealed and Aeris knew that the end was in sight. From that moment onward Aeris knew that all the beatings, all the sexual abuse was over. Never again would she have to endure her tormentor's "special attentions".

But it was almost as if he knew what her intentions were before she managed to get away. When she had crawled down into the pit that used to be the Temple of the Ancients in a futile last ditch effort to stop Sephiroth from getting the Black Materia, the beating she had received at Cloud's hands was very real with true malicious intent behind it. He had been aware of his actions the whole time and had taken advantage of his earlier situation of being possessed by Sephiroth when he gave him the Black Materia, to make it seem that the blows he had rained upon Aeris's inert form was also not his fault. The whole time she saw a gleam of brutal satisfaction in his eyes, they lit up with cruel pleasure every time he landed another blow on her battered body.

Aeris was thankful when she passed out right in the middle of her beating, the shouts of her concerned fellow group members falling down to the bottom of the pit as she lost consciousness. How they stopped Cloud's continuing strikes on her she never learned, but somehow they had brought up the both of them, unconscious, to the surface and had treated both of their injuries, though hers were much worse. She had woken up a day later to learn that Cloud was in a cationic like state for reasons unknown with the worst of her bruises and cuts healed.

The same worried look was on each of their faces, and it seemed that they felt that there was something not right between her and the comatose Buster Sword wielder. It seemed that Yuffie was starting to catch on to the nature of the relationship between her and Cloud, judging by the look of confusion and slight disbelief that was on her face when Aeris assured her that she was fine. Aeris never would have guessed that the spunky ninja would have been the one to start catching onto what was happening, she thought that if anyone in their group would have done so, it would have been Naniki or Tifa.

Yuffie never seemed to be all that perceptive of other people's feelings and was more interested in Materia than in being a guidance councilor. Naniki, while young for his race, was wise for his years and seemed to notice things that many of the other's missed, but when it came to emotional undercurrents between people, he was just as clueless as any normal human adolescent. Tifa was almost as empathetic to other people's moods and feelings as Aeris was, but perhaps her blind devotion to and love for Cloud had prevented her from seeing past her own image of her hero to his true nature.

Oh how she wished to spill everything to the young ninja, but she didn't want to subject Yuffie to the same treatment from Cloud that Aeris had received should Yuffie ever learn about what had been happening between the two. So she had kept her thoughts to herself and plastered on a fake, cheery facade to keep Yuffie and the others from the brutal truth. The energetic and bouncy ninja didn't entirely buy into Aeris's deception, and later that night, after the others were asleep, she had watched from the shadows as the desperate Cetra took a good chunk of their rations while leaving anything not necessary for the barest survival in the wild and saw Aeris slip off into the night. Yuffie never told the others, especially Cloud (when he finally regained consciousness days later), what she had seen that night.

Now Aeris was traveling northward as fast as she possibly could, hoping to reach Ajit before the others could catch up with her and prevent her from fulfilling her destiny. As she traveled, a silent presence watched her from the shadows, its sight continuously following her progress northward. She had felt the person's gaze on her back for two days straight, night and day, before they had decided to reveal themselves.

Aeris had felt him following her through the entire day and into the night before he suddenly stepped out into a stray beam of moonlight that penetrated under the trees, as if appearing out of thin air. Instead of being frightened like she should have been, Aeris was only curious about his dramatic entrance.

"Strange that one as weak as yourself stands in front of me without fleeing or being paralyzed by mortal fear, but instead calmly regarding my presence as if meeting an insane, bloodthirsty murderer was an everyday, normal occurrence," the man who had been shadowing her remarked.

"What is there to fear? I know and accept my destiny, knowing that nothing will happen to me before hand. Your presence here means nothing to the eventual outcome of this whole war," Aeris dispassionately responded.

"Foolish girl, I could easily kill you where you stand in a heartbeat," he sneered.

"But you won't since you have no reason to harm me at the present moment," Aeris told him.

"At the present moment yes, you pose no threat to my plans. But if you were to continue on your present course, you know that I have no choice to dispose of you," he coolly explained.

"I have no intentions of dodging my destiny, I am happy to be finally be reaching the end of my long journey," Aeris wearily spoke.

"Why not travel with your pathetic little group of protectors as you journey north? At least then you could travel in more relative comfort and safety than on your own, seeing how helpless you really are" he mocked her.

"Being in the path of a raging dragon would be safer than traveling with AVALANCHE right now," Aeris bitterly snapped.

"Trouble in paradise little Cetra? Did your precious boyfriend break your heart by leaving you for your buxom friend? Did he kill an innocent, hapless chocobo in front of your face for dinner some night? Or better yet, did he insult your pathetic taste in worn pink dresses, red jackets, and oversized, ugly gardener's boots?" he ridiculed her.

"Your petty words mean little to me after all I have been through," Aeris dispiritedly replied, "now go away and leave me in peace if you want to continue badgering me so. I wish to spend the rest of my time before I reach Ajit in peace. Not listening to some puffed up, egotistical fop make a mockery of my troubles."

He laughed loudly and derisively at her response.

"You amuse me Cetra. You are rushing to your death without hesitation as if salvation awaited you in it," he sardonically remarked, "such a puzzling, uncoordinated jumble of contradictions you represent. Why would one who has their entire future in front of them be looking forward to their imminent demise so eagerly?"

"Because they have nothing left to live for, because their whole outlook on life was a lie," Aeris sadly murmured, "because they know that their fatal fate is better than to continue on with their miserable existence that offers no happiness or joy. Now please leave me, I wish to be alone."

The man who had earlier mocked her only raised an eyebrow in response to her statement and vanished into the night.

* * *

Her meeting with her the man who would eventually put her out of her misery had been interesting to say the least. He had tired everything short of violence to try and deter her from her present course. He had mocked her feelings and belittled the underlying principals for her current path. While his ridicule of her choices and feelings had pretty much only been superficial, their conservation was filled with hidden meanings and undercurrents of emotion.

Little did she know that instead of trying to make her eventual killer bored with her, she had done the exact opposite. As she drifted off to sleep, tired and soul-weary Aeris never noticed the glowing green eyes observing her from a nearby tree. Shifting restlessly in her sleep Aeris muttered softly and the black-cloaked watcher vanished into the night.

* * *

It wasn't till several days later that Sephiroth made his next entrance. His demeanor upon their second meeting totally caught Aeris off-guard. Gone was the sneering devil who had taken pleasure in mocking her. In his place was a quiet, unobtrusive companion who walked beside her for several hours, asking her the occasional question in a respectful tone. Not once during the whole time that he traveled alongside her did Aeris ever feel threatened by Sephiroth's presence or by his careful questions. Unconsciously Aeris began relaxing in his presence when he bid her farewell and strode off in another direction.

Upon reflection later that night Aeris decided that was wasn't disturbed by the fact that she felt no fear of Sephiroth. It wasn't like he could do anything worse to her than her tormentor had already done. She instinctively knew that Sephiroth would never lift a hand to harm her before their predestined meeting at the Lost City. Mulling upon the events of the day, Aeris decided that she would at least try to make a token effort to get to know Sephiroth before the inevitable came.

With that last thought in her mind, Aeris's eyes drifted shut and she entered into a deep, dreamless sleep never knowing her decision had started a chain of events that no one would have ever predicted.

The next few days Aeris and Sephiroth fell into a pattern that followed way their second meeting had started. As the days progressed Aeris felt herself becoming more and more used to Sephiroth presence, so much so that each day she awoke with the dawn she looked forward to their daily time spent together. Aeris never had any reservations about the growing companionship between her and Sephiroth and as time went on she found herself telling him more about herself and her past. Even more surprising was the fact that Sephiroth reciprocated her attempts at conversation, trading her story for story. The more time she spent with him the more she found herself respecting the mysterious warrior and she had a feeling that he did likewise.

It had begun innocently at first, starting with observing the way his hair glinted in the sunlight and her admiration of his steady and purposeful yet graceful gait that he effortlessly pulled off. More and more often Aeris found herself spending long moments contemplating Sephiroth's figure in the full sunlight. Strange emotions rose up in her when she started thinking about how graceful the curve of his jaw was or how lovely his baritone voice was when he talked to her. Aeris's nights were no longer uneventful. After he departed every day at sunset, her mind was constantly filled with thoughts about Sephiroth. When she slept, Aeris's dreams were filled with scenes of her and Sephiroth, ranging from innocent incidents like spending an afternoon by a lakeside talking to passionate and steamy occurrences that always woke her up hot and bothered.

It wasn't long before that Aeris realized that she was fiercely attracted to Sephiroth and that was a very good possibility that she was having feelings for the handsome warrior. A part of Aeris mourned that any relationship she could have with Sephiroth was doomed from the start while another, more desperate part of her urged her to embrace what ever kind of bond she could build with the silver-haired Adonis and live the rest of her life in wild abandon with him by her side. Confused as she was, Aeris never knew what Sephiroth felt towards her if anything, so she never brought the issue up with him. It wasn't till a few days later that her emotional turbulence came to a head and things rapidly spun out of control.

* * *

Her mere presence intrigued him. Here was this tragically scarred young woman who was unheedingly heading to her death and yet she behaved as if she was perfectly happy. He could tell that her contentment was true, his years spent serving in Shinra's army had taught him to read human body language very well. She knew the fate that awaited her on his sword and yet she stood in his presence unperturbed. Sephiroth was at a loss as to why every time he appeared in next to her each day, her eyes suddenly sparkled like sunlight on a rippling pond.

During the time he had spent traveling with her, he slowly had coaxed her to tell her sad tale and the underlying reasons why he often caught Aeris with a gloomy, faraway look in her eyes when she thought he wasn't looking. Contrary to his expectations, he found himself filled with rage every time he thought about what he had unknowingly let the puppet do this angel with broken wings. For angel she was in Sephiroth's eyes. Her experiences with AVALANCHE had broken her heart and her will, yet when the time came, she picked up the pieces of her shattered life and resolutely headed off on her own into the unforgiving wilderness without once looking back.

There were very few people that had ever earned the ex-general's respect, but Aeris, the angel that had survived Hell and had emerged even stronger than ever, had Sephiroth's full-fledged admiration of her will and spirit.

_ Such a strong spirit deserves to have people bow their heads to her when she passes_, Sephiroth thought, _it really is a pity that I have to kill her in the end. I can't let any threat to Mother's plans get in the way. But I have enough respect for her dignity to make it a swift and painless death. She deserves that much after what she has been through._

What Aeris didn't know was that every night after he left her at dusk, Sephiroth went out and cleared out all the monsters for within the area that she would be traveling through the next day so that Sephiroth could spend his time with her uninterrupted. It was mindless work, but it kept his thoughts off the slumbering Cetra behind him. During the day however Sephiroth got no reprieves from the thoughts that swirled through his head about Aeris as he walked with her during the daylight hours. Even their increasingly frequent conservations didn't distract him from his thoughts.

Never once did Aeris ever condemn Sephiroth for his past sins. While she never encouraged him to talk about his misdeeds, she never stopped him when he told her about them. All she did was listen attentively in silence, her eyes dark and her face neutral. Sephiroth found the fact that she would listen and not criticize his narratives or his actions he did in those accounts very gratifying. It felt good to discuss his sordid history with someone other else than Jenova without having to listen to people telling him that he was a monster. He knew that he was one, but he didn't let that fact hinder him from his goal of godhood and revenge. He actually used the fact that humans had made him this way as fuel form his desire to punish the petty beings.

Whenever Sephiroth compared Aeris to the selfish humans that had caused both of them so much pain and suffering he felt the need to shelter her from the ugly reality of the world. Even more strongly than the need to protect, Sephiroth felt the need to posses when he thought about what the puppet had done to her. He felt that such a wonderful being shouldn't be in the presence of such filthy creatures, that they didn't deserve to be in her presence.

Days passed, Sephiroth continued traveling with Aeris starting at daybreak and departing at sunset. Never once did a creature unexpectedly attack them nor a person ever come upon them and interrupt their growing closeness. Things continued along like this smoothly until the day of the last day of summer was upon them. They had started the day just as they had been doing for the past two weeks and by now Aeris was almost two-thirds of the way to the Lost City. Sephiroth appeared in the path in front of Aeris without a sound and had silently fallen into step next to her. A few minutes later Aeris had started up a conversation and two hours flew by as they conversed animatedly.

Aeris was just starting to get into a heated debate with Sephiroth on the subject of proper chocobo care when Sephiroth's foot twisted on an unseen rock and his body jerked to the right out of control, crashing into Aeris's and sending them both sprawling to the ground. When they both regained their senses, Aeris found their legs entangled in Sephiroth's black trench coat, her right arm trapped under Sephiroth's hips, his left arm holding the rest of his body above her with his hand resting on the other side of her head and his long, silver hair caught in under her body. To say the least, it was an awkward position for the both of them.

When it finally registered in Aeris's brain exactly _what_ type of position they were in, her face turned bright pink. Flashbacks of the more heated dreams Aeris had been having the past few nights zipped through her head and her face went even redder. Sephiroth on the other hand was totally unprepared for the blush than ran across Aeris's face like wildfire and just stared dumbly at her for almost a minute before she started squirming uncomfortably. Hurriedly he tried to get up only to be yanked back down by his hair under that was trapped under Aeris' form.

When Sephiroth crashed down upon Aeris for the second time, he knocked the air out of her in a soft woosh. Gasping for breath, Aeris was a bit surprised to see the concerned look on Sephiroth's face just mere inches above hers. Once her breathing calmed down Aeris took another peek at Sephiroth. An unknown emotion was stirring in his eyes as he studied her darkened green orbs. Without either of them knowing what had happened they were passionately kissing, with Aeris's free hand tangled in Sephiroth's silver hair in a firm grip. A low moan escaped from the Cetra as Sephiroth broke off the kiss and rolled them over so that now Sephiroth was holding Aeris firmly against his chest with her on top.

Looking into Sephiroth's dark, lust filled eyes, all the pent up passion Aeris had been feeling for Sephiroth exploded as their lips met for a second time, both of them trying to ravage the other's mouth as much as possible. Separating for the second time, Sephiroth stood up and impatiently unbuckled his trench coat and threw it off. The rest of his clothing soon thereafter followed along with Aeris's. Lying back down, Sephiroth clutched Aeris hard to his chest as she started sucking on his neck, her fingers firmly rubbing circles into his back. As he captured her lips once more, they proceeded to make fiery, passionate love on the sun-drenched grass on the last day of summer.

* * *

A chill breeze swept over Aeris with the taste of autumn, startling her out of her exhausted sleep. Goosebumps raced across her skin as she hugged her arms to her chest in a futile attempt to stay warm. Her shivering roused Sephiroth from his rest and her noticed the sudden change in the air. Fall was finally here and winter would be coming shortly. Quickly he got up and gathered his and Aeris's clothes that had been carelessly strewn about. He handed her clothing to her as he got dressed and then helped her to her feet when she finished.

A melancholy mood suddenly fell over Aeris as the ramifications of what had just happened came to her. Without a doubt Aeris now knew the feelings that she harbored for Sephiroth ran much deeper than just mere lust. Violently she shook off her starting depression. Now was not the time for regrets, especially when she had so little time left. Aeris was now less than a week away from her final destination and she was determined to make the best of the last of the time she had with Sephiroth.

"I have no regrets," Aeris boldly stated, "yes, a part of me wishes that things could have been different, but we each have a destiny to fulfill that we can't turn from. No matter what happens from now on, just know that I love you Sephiroth."

"I know angel, I know," Sephiroth murmured as he gathered her up in his arms and started stroking her hair, "as do I, my darling. As do I."

Aeris was now freely crying. All Sephiroth did was draw her closer.

"I promised myself that I would never cry again after I ran away from AVALANCHE," Aeris sobbed into Sephiroth's chest.

"It's okay. I don't think of you any less for your tears," Sephiroth softly whispered into Aeris's ear, "even in your sorrow, you are lovely to me."

They stood like this for almost an hour before Aeris's tears finally stopped. Sniffing, Aeris looked up at Sephiroth and gave him a sad, watery smile. Sephiroth's heart ached for her but there was nothing more he could do for her, they each had a path they must follow, a role they must fulfill and neither would back down from their chosen tasks, not even for each other. For Sephiroth, his desire for vengeance was too hot for Aeris's love to douse it. For Aeris, her determination to save her beloved planet was too strong for Sephiroth's love to sway her from her decision. It would be a bitter sweet ending for the both of them, but at least they would be together till fate tore them apart in death.

Aeris would give up her life to give the planet one last chance at being saved from destruction, ending her existence on Sephiroth's deadly sword. Sephiroth would give her the release and sweet oblivion that she still longed for and it would be him and no other that would give Aeris her final freedom. Sephiroth for his part would make sure that no one would desecrate his angel's sacred death, one that he would make quick and painless. For in death she would be his and his alone, no one could have her life but him.

"Stay with me tonight," Aeris begged.

"Of course. Anything for my angel," Sephiroth replied as he picked her up bridal style and started walking towards the not-so-distant snow-capped mountains.

Sephiroth had been walking rapidly for an hour, with an emotionally exhausted Aeris sleeping in his arms. Not long after he had started carrying her she had drifted off, the emotional rollercoaster she had been going through finally taking its toll. Then, without warning, Aeris shrieked at the top of her lungs and went totally rigid. Her eyes were wide open with her pupils dilated in terror. Alarmed and very worried, Sephiroth gently shook Aeris asking her what was wrong. As soon as her panic attack had come, it fled, leaving her body totally limp. Just as Sephiroth was about to ask if she was alright, Aeris started violently trembling.

Quickly he went to his knees and set Aeris on the ground. Her trembling was only getting worse and she was starting to hyperventilate. Sephiroth held her tight to his chest, as her shuddering get so bad that she was shaking Sephiroth as well as he tightened his hold on her. Slowly, ever-so-achingly slowly, Aeris stopped shaking and once again went limp. Drawing her slightly away from him, Sephiroth looked Aeris in the eyes. Gone was the absolute terror that was there earlier, but there was still plenty of fear in those emerald green eyes.

Aeris opened her mouth to try to speak, but she was stammering so badly that her words were incomprehensible. Gently shushing her Sephiroth rocked Aeris back and forth until she was clam enough to speak coherently.

"The p-planet t-t-told me t-that, AVALANCHE is less t-than a d-day behind us," Aeris stuttered, "at t-the r-r-rate that we're going, C-Cloud will catch up with me be-before I reach the L-Lost City."

"What!" Sephiroth choked out.

"P-Please don't let him catch me," Aeris pleaded, "he will k-k-k-kil-kill me if he finds me."

"I promise that I won't let that puppet anywhere near you," Sephiroth vehemently promised his eyes dark, "he won't lay a finger on you ever again."

"No one will be able to give you release but me," Sephiroth swore, "no one else can have your life. It's mine."

"Thank you," Aeris muttered, as relief flooded through her, making it not hard at all for her to gratefully pass out.

As soon as Aeris fainted, Sephiroth didn't even hesitate to set off in a dead run. He knew that he could easily put several days worth of travel (for a human anyway) between Aeris and AVALANCHE within a single night. Sephiroth was only bringing Aeris all that much closer to her death by doing this, but he sure as hell wouldn't let the puppet interrupt the remaining time they had together. He would deal with that rag-tag group of wannabe heroes later, after he had paid his final service to his angel.

The miles flew by as the black clad swordsman raced across the ground in a ground devouring lope. If one were to see them go by all that they would see would be a black, silver and pink blur. He ran unheeding ever northward through the night, past the time the stars came out, past the time the moon rose and fell, not stopping till the first rays of dawn peaked over the looming mountains that marked the division between the temperate boreal forest and the year-round ice cap that took up the majority of the Northern Continent. The entire time he had sped across the landscape his thought only centered on his travel speed, making sure that his feet didn't catch in hidden pitfalls or other obstacles and putting as much distance between Aeris and AVALANCHE as possible.

Sephiroth's footfalls slowed as Bone Village and the Forbidden Forest cam into view, finally stopping about ten miles outside of the excavation site. He didn't go any further since he knew that at the rate the puppet and his group were traveling, even if they traveled at a leisurely rate, Aeris would reach the Lost City and be safely beyond the reach of the puppet before he came upon them.

Carefully Sephiroth set Aeris down on the ground as she started showing signs of stirring from her sleep. Looking down upon her sleep-relaxed face, Sephiroth was experiencing an internal battle. Over last few hours Sephiroth had come to the conclusion that he did not want to let Aeris go, that he wanted her to join him at the RENUNION and by doing so become his queen. But at the same time Sephiroth knew that it was a futile desire since Aeris could not be deterred from her final goal no matter what. Sephiroth had too much respect for her to try to deter Aeris from her decision. It was one of the most unselfish and painful decisions he had ever made, but he would stand by it, not matter how much he desired for her to be by his side forever.

Sephiroth was interrupted from his thoughts as Aeris awoke with a yawn and looked with bright eyes at the change of surroundings that had occurred during her sleep. When her eyes latched onto the distant outline of Bone Village, she flashed Sephiroth a sad, grateful smile. No words were needed for Sephiroth to understand what she was silently saying. A feeling of finality settled over the two as Aeris got up and absentmindedly dusted off her worn and tattered pink dress.

Sephiroth came up beside Aeris as she stared at Bone Village, her hand coming away from her side to hold his. Sephiroth tightened his grip on Aeris's hand in his own as they silently set off towards Aeris's final destination.

* * *

When they finally reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the one obstacle that prevented Sephiroth from entering it was ridiculously easy overcome. Aeris had matter-of-factly marched up to one of the excavationists and inquired on how to find a Lunar Harp, passed over the necessary gil needed for the operation, and directed the workmen to exactly the place where a Lunar Harp was buried beneath the soil. The entire procedure was over in a matter of hours and before mid-afternoon Aeris and Sephiroth were venturing into the mysterious Forbidden Forest that surrounded and, as some claimed, guarded the Lost City of the Cetra.

The walked through the Forbidden Forest in comfortable silence, the stillness only interrupted by Aeris's occasional strumming of the Lunar Harp to keep the forest's mind muddling effects at bay that made many a traveler get hopelessly lost in among the towering trees. Being a half-Cetra, Aeris could have with only a little trouble made her way through the forest alone, but she had insisted on acquiring one of the Lunar Harps just as a precaution against anything the forest would throw them since Sephiroth was with her, despite his scoffing.

After what seemed an intermediate length of time, the couple finally emerged from the chilly shade of the trees and were greeted with the majestic yet forlorn sight of the long abandoned remnants of the Cetran city. Aeris couldn't help but feel the sense of peace that came over her as she gazed upon the ruins, the feeling akin to a weary traveler finally catching glimpse of a well cherished resting place after spending so much time on the road. Even as the unavoidable sadness that came with the fact that her time with her new-found lover was coming to a close came upon her, Aeris couldn't help but feel relieved that it was almost over. That soon she would experience no more pain, no more misery, no more suffering and finally be at peace.

With a sigh, Aeris set off towards the shell houses, Sephiroth trailing behind her, both soaking in the sight of the beautiful structures of the place. The sun was sinking below the western horizon, casting long shadows across the ancient pavement as they entered the structure closest to the central structure of the city, a huge, half broken shell over two hundred feet tall.

Aeris and Sephiroth spent their last night making slow, gentle love with one another, firmly pushing all thoughts of what the morrow would bring as they simply enjoyed each other's presence through the night. In the morning they would embrace for a last time, say their final goodbyes before separating to prepare for the tasks that they would fulfill on that day of destiny.

* * *

Aeris had been praying for almost an hour now. She had spent hours before she had started the ritual to summon Holy in meditation, clearing all thoughts and feelings from her mind, heart and soul, leaving nothing but the firm desire to complete her task. Sephiroth after making a precursory patrol of the ruins had entered the inner sanctum to watch Aeris as she prepared and finally started the ceremony of summoning Holy to battle Meteor; a ceremony that he had to make sure was never completed. The thought that he would be losing her was a constant ache in his chest, the fact that he would be doing the deed not helping his misery in the least.

Sephiroth wanted to sweep Aeris off her feet and spirit her away to the Northern Crater to keep the angel for himself, but he had made a decision to be selfless for once and he was determined to stand by it (not that his heart was agreeing in the slightest). For what seemed like the thousandth time, Sephiroth ran his hand along the length of Masamune's blade, checking for the deadly sharpness that never dulled. It was a nervous gesture, but Sephiroth made no effort to quell it as he did it again.

Sephiroth continuing watching Aeris as she prayed at the altar, when the one thing that she had been fearing above all else happened. Cloud made his entrance into the inner shrine. But Aeris was too deeply immersed in her prayers to notice the puppet's arrival. The blond soldier took one look at the kneeling figure of Aeris, unsheathed his heavy broadsword and started taking long, purposeful steps towards the unaware Cetra, anger and madness gleaming in his eyes. When he was only a foot away from Aeris, Cloud raised his sword high over his head, intending to cleave the Cetra in half. He held his weapon that way for several moments, savoring the moment, before speaking.

"I told you the consequences of running away bitch, now its time to pay the price," he cruelly spoke.

Those words were the straw that broke the camel's back, the ones that made Sephiroth to completely loose it. His emotional state before the puppet's entrance wasn't exactly what one could call stable, and the mere presence of the puppet sent violent waves of rage and jealously through his frame. Aeris was his and his alone, and dammed if the man who had shattered her heart would be the one to end her life! So as Cloud's sword started it downward descent on Aeris, Sephiroth exploded into action, launching himself at the puppet and Aeris from his hiding place above.

This was the scene when Aeris finally entered the last few minutes of her prayer. Ruthlessly Sephiroth seized control of Cloud's mind, freezing the puppet in mid-swing. He knew that now was the time that he had to end everything, for if Aeris completed her prayer, all was lost. But just as Sephiroth's sword almost pierced Aeris' back, he suddenly changed the direction of Masamune's trajectory and knocked the broadsword from Cloud's hands. Not pausing, Sephiroth swung in a circle, spinning Masamune around in a move that lopped the puppet's head off in one clean stroke.

A fountain of blood erupted from the headless body as it the ground with a wet thump, spraying Aeris and Sephiroth with the crimson droplets. Sephiroth stood there frozen in the aftermath of his sudden actions. _Do it! Do it now!_ Sephiroth's mind yelled at him, _all threats to mother and our ascension to godhood must be removed!_

Once again Sephiroth prepared Masamune to take another life, but just as he was about to start the swing that would end his angel's life, Jenova's voice crept into his mind. –_You don't have to do that my son. If you so desire the Cetra so much, I would gladly welcome her into our little family. You have done so much for me, it would be nothing to allow you to have this girl. Bring her to the RENUNION and I will prepare her body for the final transformation._-

Without even thinking, Sephiroth reversed Masamune mid-swing causing the pommel of the sword to hit Aeris square in the back of the head instead of stabbing the blade straight through her heart which would have instantly killed her. The blow caused the Cetra to drop like a rock, thereby preventing her from finishing the prayer for Holy. Then the world seemed to stop. Sephiroth stood unmoving as he started at Aeris's unmoving form, the ramifications of what he had done not reaching his mind.

The puppet was dead, by Sephiroth's hand. The blood from the headless body was pooling around the fallen form. Sephiroth had removed the last obstacle between him and Aeris. He had dealt vicious justice for the sins the puppet had committed on his angel. He had prevented Aeris from summoning Holy without taking her life, he had done the exact opposite of what he had resolved and promised Aeris that he would do. Mother had welcomed Aeris to take part in their ascension to godhood.

With just two swings of his sword, Sephiroth had just rewritten history and had shattered destiny's original course. The events that had taken place today in the Lost City would throw the world into chaos and darkness. Sephiroth threw his head back and laughed wickedly. Time resumed its normal course. Swiftly Sephiroth swung Aeris' unconscious form into his arms and smiled tenderly down at her slack features. He barely brushed his lips against hers in as if sealing a pact when Tifa's scream split through the air.

AVALANCHE had finally arrived on the scene.

She gazed horrified on the decapitated body of her childhood friend, the man of her dreams and love. It couldn't be possible, yet the ugly truth was right in front of her. Her wine-colored eyes traveled along the floor towards the altar and fastened on the sight of Sephiroth's bloody sword. Slowly they traveled up higher, taking in the sight of his blood spattered boots, black trench coat and silver-hair stained red by Cloud's blood. Her gaze drifted up even higher and she saw the tell-tale pink dress. It took a moment for the scene to soak into her mind. But when it did, Tifa fell to her knees in numb bemusement.

"Why?" she croaked out.

"Because that miserable puppet dared to threaten what was mine," Sephiroth spoke, turning around to look at her, "he only got what he deserved for abusing my angel."

"Your angel!" Tifa sputtered, "Aeris is no angel, she stole Cloud from me! She's no more than a common whore!"

Instantly Masamune was digging into the base of Tifa's throat. Terror shot through the busty brunette as she saw the fury and insanity dancing in Sephiroth's eyes.

"If you ever speak of her like that again, I will tear you limb from limb and skin you alive," he snarled, "Aeris is worth more than all of humanity combined. She suffered in silence while that bastard put her through hell every night, never speaking of it to keep her _protectors_ safe from the puppet's wrath."

In an eye blink, Sephiroth stood up and sheathed Masamune. Without a word, he strode with his precious burden towards the other exit at the other end of the temple. Pausing for only a moment to Sephiroth stopped to speak some parting words to the grief filled female fighter, not even bothering to look back at her as he spoke.

"Come to the Northern Crater if you feel the need to _avenge_" he spoke the words with contempt "your fallen lover. All you will be doing is hastening your own death, but by all means come."

And then he vanished out the other door on the other side of the temple as the rest of the members of AVALANCHE finally made it to the scene.

* * *

_ It really was pitiful_ Sephiroth mused when he reflected upon the events when the remaining members of AVALANCHE came rushing to the Northern Crater to avenge their fallen comrade and retrieve their kidnapped friend. Not only did fail to confront him in battle, but over half of them managed to get themselves captured by the bumbling idiots of Shinra after the WEAPONS escaped their imprisonment.

While AVALANCHE had been squabbling with the Turks, Sephiroth had flown up and delivered the Aeris (minus her mother's matera) and the Black Matera to his true body before his disposed of the shell he had been traveling in, his mind flying back to the one it was born in. Then the WEAPON had awakened in an eruption that threw both the Turks and AVALANCHE out of the cave which was followed by a flood of lifestream that swept away any stragglers. Now safely hidden away in the Northern Crater, Sephiroth slept after he had summoned Meteor while Jenova prepared Aeris' body for the Ascension, her mind remaining in a comatose state.

Once the barrier went up around the Northern Crater, Sephiroth awoke and helped Jenova in her preparations for Meteor's impact. While the members of AVALANCHE, now lead by a vengeance driven Tifa, scurried around on the planet's surface, battling WEAPONS and stopping Shinra from using the Huge Matera from attempting to blow up Meteor in Cid's old rocket, Sephiroth was building up his power just in case the insects managed to find a way to break through his barrier and challenge him. While the desperate would-be heroes were frantically running around upgrading their weapons and matera, all the while trying to shatter the barrier, Sephiroth was watching on in dark amusement.

When the barrier finally came crashing down after being hit by the shot from the Sister Ray the killed the Ruby Weapon (AN:I think that was the right one…), Sephiroth was standing over the form of his transformed queen ready for her final transformation from angel to goddess. Everything was ready, Meteor would make impact in only three days, he and Jenova were at full power, and the only challengers to his ascension were weak and distracted by the death of their leader.

Sephiroth smiled in dark triumph, the madness that Aeris's presence had held back when they were traveling to the Cetran capital fully unleashed. He could do anything he wanted to do. But all that he desired, he already had right at hand. Everything was perfect.

"Let them come," he challenged, "they will drop like flies when faced with my power."

* * *

Come they did. The remaining members of AVALANCHE descended upon the Northern Crater like a pack of hungry wolves that had scented easy prey. They cut a swath of destruction as they ventured further and deeper into the gigantic pit, leaving a bloody trial of monster carcasses in their wake. The rage and desperation burning in their veins only added to their fire for vengeance. To them the only thing that mattered was the extermination of the creature that killed their leader. So it was no surprise that when they finally reached the bottom of the crater, bruised and bloody but still rearing to fight, that they immediately challenged Sephiroth to a fight and swiftly engaged in a no-holds-barred, seven-to-one battle with the demi-god.

The outcome of the battle was as predictable from the very start. It was a long and deadly battle that involved no shortage of bloodshed. The desperate band of fighters battled the supremely confidant and neigh invincible godling for hours on using every resource they had and then some. This was a battle of epic proportions, a battle of the ages, the ultimate fight against good and evil.

They lost of course.

Without their "noble leader" how could this band of cast-offs of society ever hope to gain victory over the horribly strong force of evil? The answer, they couldn't. Even if Cloud had been there, the chances of them winning were close to none. Those foolish humans challenged a god, threatened what he deemed his, and paid the ultimate consequence for their actions. Just like Sephiroth had predicted, they fell, one after another, their lives extinguished like sparks from a fire.

The giant robot Moogle with the cat riding it was the first to go. Its mere presence annoyed Sephiroth to no end, with its ridiculous attacks using megaphones and its constant hopping aorund. The moment it tried using a magic attack Sephiroth shot a super-charged Bolt 3 at the blasted contraption of human technology, frying its circuits and causing it to explode. Sephiroth felt immense satisfaction with the destruction of the obnoxious thing.

The next one to go was the foul-mouthed, chain-smoking pilot who had the unfortunate luck to be sliced in half when he attempted to ram his spear directly into Sephiroth's gut. He felt no remorse as the body fell into the lifestream surrounding him, his ears thankful to not have to listen to the pilot's gutter mouth any longer.

At the death of the pilot, the surviving members of AVALANCHE started fighting even more fiercely, the fear that they might just loose suddenly becoming very real to them. This fear was only fed when the black gun-armed man had his throat ripped out after he tried making a sneak attack on Sephiroth's unprotected back. True the man had courage and strength, but when it came to being stealthy, he had the gracefulness of a rabid cow. That flaw was the one that ultimately lead to his undoing.

From then on, the last four members, the spunky ninja, the red beast, the vengeful martial artist, and the deadly-accurate gunman became much more cautious in making their moves. It was some time till the next one fell, since Sephiroth had weeded out the more incompetent fighters early on. The ones left had the benefit of almost life-long experience in fighting in their style of choice.

The wily, flame-tailed sentient beast from Cosmo Canyon was next on the list to have his meeting with the Grim Reaper. In a sneak attack, one that almost succeeded, he charged Sephiroth from behind and tried to snap his neck in the beast's powerful jaws. Unfortunately for the former lab specimen, at the last moment, Sephiroth felt the wind of the beast's leap and turned the tables on it, slamming it to the ground and proceeding to do to it what the creature had intended to do to Sephiroth.

The young, mouthy ninja who had formed a deep and unexpected friendship with the creature during the months they had been together let out a cry of soul-searing agony and had blindly charged at him, her giant ninja star flying dead straight at his head. Sephiroth hastily ducked the flying weapon, the blades of the spinning disc cutting a few hairs off the top of his head in the process. After her main weapon had missed its mark, Yuffee pulled out several throwing knives and threw them haphazardly at his form as she charged closer, matera blazing. Sephiroth simply disemboweled her and left her to die over the course of a few minutes.

Second to last to die was the silent gunman who looked hauntingly familiar to Sephiroth. The entire time they had been fighting, never once did the crimson cloaked fighter throw out hateful or condemning words at Sephiroth. His moves were well-timed and practical and if they had lived in different times and under different circumstances, Sephiroth would have proudly called the man comrade. He had respect for the ex-Turk, and gave him a fitting end that did justice to his character. The near immortal gunman ended his existence in a blaze as he was instantly incinerated by a massive, super-hot fireball he collided with that Sephiroth had fired off.

Now it was just Tifa and Sephiroth. The final confrontation. Sephiroth could read the knowledge in her eyes that she would not survive this encounter, but still faced the face-off with grim determination. If she was going down, she would be taking him with her, was the message her body language conferred to Sephiroth. Seeing her resolve, Sephiroth sheathed his sword, shot her a sardonic smirk and waited for her to make her last move.

Sephiroth's mocking actions failed to get a rise out of her like he had been looking forward to. Instead of firey rage, her body was filled with icy hate for the man who had taken away everything from her. She studied him for a moment before exploding into action, her glowing form signaling her use of a powerful limit break. Swiftly she closed the distance between her and Sephiroth, her left hand burning white-hot with explosive energy. Her fist met with Sephiroth's long blade and an explosion equal to a nuclear warhead was released. The entire area around them was wiped barren from Tifa's final limit break and as the light from the attack faded, the center of the scene slowly resolved itself.

Tifa's once brightly glowing fist now hung limply by her side as she gasped for breath. Sephiroth's sword was still raised, blood slowly flowing down its length from the where it had pierced the brunette straight through the lung, narrowly missing the heart. As he regarded the dying woman's form, gone from his eyes was the insanity that had glowed from them during the majority of the fight. The grief-stricken fighter had battled to the very end, surviving the deaths of all of her friends, and now, she too would soon be joining them.

"You fought well," was all he said before he plunged Masamune back into her chest, this time straight through the heart. She died instantly.

Now with the last threat to his and his own removed from the planet, Sephiroth took a moment to clean off his blade before he strode off into the darkness towards Jenova and his awaiting queen, disappearing into the gloom.

* * *

The citizens of Midgar watched in frozen terror as Meteor grew closer and closer towards the Shinra tower. Their saviors had all failed. The heroes were all dead. Shinra could do nothing to prevent the coming catastrophe. The planet couldn't help them. Holy would not come for its caster had been interrupted before she could complete the ritual. Despair gnawed at the souls of everyone. There was no hope, no escape, and no chance of survival. It was the end.

Meteor impacted on Midgar in a red and yellow blast that wiped its existence from the face of the planet. Millions perished in less than a minute. The lifestream immediately rose to the surface to repair to damage Meteor had done to save the planet's own existence. It drew the life force from all the living things on its surface in its frantic attempt to save itself. But the amassed energy from all the life on the planet never reached the place of Meteor's impact. It was absorbed by three beings, two blazing with ultimate triumph, one blissfully unaware as she remained comatose during the Ascension.

Absorbing the essence of life itself from the entire planet was the most glorious and exhilarating experience Sephiroth had ever had. The feeling of being transformed from a weak-bodied mortal to a supreme being was indescribable to him. It was thrilling and sent spasms of ecstasy through his body one after another and it was over all too soon for the new deity.

Opening his blazing blue-green eyes, Sephiroth surveyed the barren landscape surrounding him of the dead planet. He had chosen to keep his previous form but now he glowed from within and without with unimaginable power. Those blazing blue-green eyes now rested on his greatest prize that lay safely in his strong arms. Beside him stood Jenova her previous, alien like appearance shed and in its place a being of impossible beauty stood. Sephiroth was so proud of his mother, but all of his attention now was focused on the stirring form in his arms. _My queen stirs_ Sephiroth thought with glee.

Radiant green eyes slowly cracked open and gazed into Sephiroth's face, before drifting out across the grey landscape. Confusion and incomprehension swirled around in them as the newly awakened goddess looked back at Sephiroth, her mouth forming to ask a question.

"Welcome my angel, my queen, my goddess to eternity," Sephiroth whispered lovingly to Aeris, the words that echoing across the universe.

The end…?

* * *

Bet ya that was unlike any other AeriSeph fic that you have ever read huh? Dark, angsty, and haunting was what I was going for when I wrote this. It certainly put me into a scary mood (think evil villain rubbing his fingers together when something really satisfactory happens) when I was writing it. Hope you liked this twisted and dark version of the Aeris/Sephiroth love relationship.

Tell me what you thought of this long one-shot, leave me a review. I really want to know what you thought about it, the good, the bad and the weird.


End file.
